


Eternally Mine

by jodiewhittaker



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodiewhittaker/pseuds/jodiewhittaker
Summary: When the walls of the parallel universe are opened again, Rose Tyler is determined to find The Doctor but when she discovers that the love of her life is now a woman, will she still be able to love her?Likewise, when The Doctor realises that Rose cannot age or die, will she be able to fall in love again and what will her new companions, Yaz, Ryan and Graham, think of this new edition to their TARDIS team?





	1. Chapter 1

Rose stood in front of the mirror, her fingers traced absently around her face, searching for the wrinkles that would never come. Her hands twisted through her bleach blonde hair, hoping to find a single grey hair. Nothing. She still looked nineteen, maybe twenty by now, but definitely not seventy eight. 

“Rose!” A voice called up the stairs. “Are you coming? We don’t want to be late.”

“I’ll be two minutes.” She took one last look in the mirror and wiped a tear from her eye before bending down to pull on the black heels which she’d found in the back of her wardrobe the night before. 

As she was about to leave her room, Rose felt a strong and heart breaking sense of de ja vu. The day that he had died, she’d been sat here, doing her makeup as usual when she heard a groan from downstairs. She’d rushed down, almost falling over her own feet, and he was sat there in his favourite armchair, the TV blaring and a cup of tea on the table. But his eyes were closed and his chest wasn’t heaving like it usually was.  
“Doctor.” Rose cried out with panic. “Doctor can you hear me?”  
He opened his eyes, looking straight into hers as he whispered with a final breath, “Rose Tyler, I love you.”  
And then his eyes dropped shut and Rose watched the life drain out of him.  
“Regenerate.” She screamed at the body. “Regenerate! Please regenerate.” She burst into tears, her last fragment of hope being washed away. He was gone. 

Once she’d made it down into the living room everything started to feel more real. Tony was stood in the corner leaning on his walking stick and Rose could tell he didn’t really know what was going on. He was supposed to be her younger brother yet there he was, frail and old whilst she still had the health of a teenager. There were groups of people gathered around who’s names Rose couldn’t remember: people they’d saved or worked with at some point in the last fifty five years or so. Then, off near the kitchen stood her daughter Susie with her husband and Rose’s grandchildren Jack and Mike. Even after all these years, it still felt so desperately wrong to Rose that her own child appeared older than her. Every day she had to face the reality that she would lose her daughter, her two grandsons, everybody that she’s every known whilst she was somehow still able to live on. Nobody else in the universe would understand how this felt. Not in this universe at least. 

“The car’s outside.” Tom, Susie’s husband, came and took Rose’s hand and as if she was the one who needed help to walk. To be honest it was nice to have someone to lean on. Her legs had turned to jelly and her eyes had glazed completely over. 

The four of them - Rose, Susie, Tom and the grandchildren - got into the black car that was waiting outside the front door. No one spoke through the entire journey. Rose fiddled with her hat, and her skirt and her jewellery – the necklace with her TARDIS key on which he’d given her when her proposed and her wedding ring, both of which she refused to take off - anything to prevent her mind from thinking about what today meant. Susie took her mother’s hand and squeezed it gently, but the hand was too small for Rose, too soft and feminine to be the hand that should be comforting her. She let it slip out of her grasp. 

The car pulled up outside the church, dark clouds hung overhead, perfectly fitting for today’s event. As Rose got out, everything suddenly hit her. This was real. He was gone. She would never get to see his face again, the face that she’d been through so much with, the face she’d watched grow old when it should have been the other way around, it was always going to be the other way around. That face was supposed to outlive her. How many times would she have to say goodbye to it? The first wasn’t even a goodbye, Rose was so overwhelmed and confused as she stood in the TARDIS and watched her best friend change right in front of her. The second time was the worst. She had never cried as deeply as she had that day, trapped on the wrong side of reality. The memory still hurts. Then the third time was when Rose lost hope. She would never see him again. But she did. Yet of course that meant another goodbye. That time felt like it should have been the last goodbye because she got a new beginning, she could finally spend forever with her Doctor. And now he’s dead. It was inevitable. It wasn’t the death itself that hurt her. It was that she hadn’t died first and she knew that she wouldn’t be able die anytime soon and join him because he was so perfectly human and she was just the tiniest bit not. 

The service was lovely. Well, as lovely as a funeral can be. People got up and talked about her Doctor, the love of her life, and how wonderful he was as if everybody else sat in the room hadn’t also witnessed him saving their world. Susie’s speech about how her dad used to play dress up with her as a kid and she’d insist that he’d put on the pink princess dress because she wanted to be the hero who saved the day and then he’d tell her that even the princess could save the day if they wanted to, made Rose tear up a little bit. She’d insisted that she wasn’t going to cry this time around, not in front of her family, but she couldn’t help it. He had been the best dad to Susie, the perfect grandad to Jack and Mike and the most wonderful husband a girl could ask for. 

 

Suddenly, everybody was staring expectedly at Rose. She was frozen to her seat as Susie whispered in her ear.  
“Mum, it’s time.”  
“Time for what?” Rose managed to let out.  
“For you to say something.”  
Rose didn’t know what to do. She’d forgotten that she’d had to do a speech, I mean as his wife it was expected but no one had reminded her. She hadn’t prepared anything, but she couldn’t just sit here and not say anything. 

Slowly, she began to make her way down the aisle. The last time she’d done this it had been a very different sort of day. She’d been in white, not black; her parents were sat on the front row, not her kids; and The Doctor waiting at the end of the aisle was the most alive she’d ever seen him, not empty and lifeless and impossibly gone. Rose stepped up to the stand and took a deep breath. She’d fought off the Daleks and the Cybermen – the deadliest races in the universe – she could do this. 

“Everybody knows how much I loved The Doctor, my Doctor. From the very first day we met, and he took my hand and whispered run, I knew that this man was going to be in my life forever. Everything changed for me that day. I was just a nineteen year old girl who worked in a shop, the most ordinary person in existence and then all of a sudden, I was up there amongst the stars or meeting Charles Dickens and Queen Victoria. I saw things that I didn’t even believe were possible. I fell in love with this man and I’ve had to say goodbye to him far too many times and each time I thought that that was the end. But this really is the end. Because, if not anything else, The Doctor is kind and that kindness meant that my Doctor was as human as I was supposed to be. We were supposed to grow old together, we were supposed to die together and we thought that we could. Yet here I am, still as young as ever, and he’s gone, he’s gone.”

Rose burst into tears, a million memories flooded through her mind. The best of days and the very, very worst. She’d spent them all with him and now she had so many days left and for the first time, he wouldn’t be there to share them with her. It felt as if all the magic and wonder that filled her life had been torn away and she was left in a world as grey as that of that ordinary nineteen year old girl who thought the best thing about life was chips and gravy after a night out. She needed to get out of here, she couldn’t bear seeing everyone else crying over him and expecting her to have something to say. She’s said everything that she could.

 

It was late when Susie and the kids arrived back at the house. They’d stayed at the service and made sure to thank all the guests and bring all their gifts back home to give to Rose along with a hundred condolences. The house seemed eerily quiet, none of the lights were on downstairs and the doormat was still covered with post. Susie spotted her Mum’s keys thrown on the coffee table though, so she knew that she’d made it home.

“Tom, could you get the kids something to eat, I’m going to go upstairs and check Mum’s okay.”

Rose was in her bedroom. When Susie entered, she was greeted with clothes being flung all over the place as her mother sat in the middle of the room - wine glass in hand, tears streaming down her face smudging her mascara – packing a suitcase full of everything that could possibly fit in: clothes for every climate; every time period, a load of gizmos and gadgets that Rose had accumulated over the years but Susie had never found out what they did.  
“Mum.” Rose looked up. “What are you doing? Are you going somewhere?”  
“I’m going to find him.”  
“You’re what? Going to find who?”  
“The Doctor.”  
“Mum,” Susie placed a reassuring hand on Rose’s shoulder, “Dad’s gone.”  
“I know.”  
“Then who are you going to find.”  
“The Doctor.”  
There was an uncertain pause as Susie tried to process what to say next and Rose continued to fill her suitcase.  
“I’ve told you the story Susie,” Rose continued her words slurring slightly, “About how Dad is The Doctor and everything but he’s human, he can’t regenerate, I mean today was the day we all found out just how true that is. Well, I’m going to find the ‘real’ Doctor. He’ll still be out there somewhere, with a new face, a whole new body but I’ll know when I see him, I’ll know that it’s him.”  
“But – “Susie knew the story but she also knew the story of Canary Wharf and of the day that Davros tried to destroy reality. Her childhood bedtime stories consisted of the fact that they were living in a parallel world and that this alien version of her Dad lived in the other world where her Mum was born. But she knew that you couldn’t travel between these worlds. “How are you going to get there?”  
“There’s been rumours you see.” Rose’s face began to light up for the first time since her Doctor had died. “Amongst some people at Torchwood institutes around the planet that the walls have broken down, that travel between universes is possible again. No one knows why, apparently a few top secret missions have been successful, I don’t know how true any of it is – they’re so top secret that even I haven’t been informed – but there’s hope.”  
“But why? You’ve got a life here, you’ve got a family.”  
“But I don’t have The Doctor. And you’ve got a family of your own now, you don’t need me hanging around. I can see him again Susie, I can be with Dad again and now I know that I don’t seem to be aging I can finally have my forever with him.”  
“So you going then. Tonight?”  
“I have to, darling. I love you, but I have to find him.”

Rose closed her suitcase and kissed her daughter on her forehead. She loved Susie with all of her heart but she couldn’t stay around here and watch everybody that she loved grow old and die. She walked down the stairs, took one final glance at Jack and Mike laughing with the dad in the kitchen, and then she stepped out the door, with tears in her eyes, and didn’t look back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this part is quite small. I've not been feeling to great this week but still wants to get another chapter up. Hope you still enjoy and I can promise that next week's chapter is going to be a good one!!

Feet hit the ground running, her pulse beating loudly and her breath slowly getting more hoarse. Rose felt alive. She stood at the doorway to Torchwood Institute, a doorway which she’d entered not that many times over the last years despite the fact that she worked there – her and The Doctor were normally on the practical team whilst the likes of Petronella worked on the technical stuff. Walking through the corridors felt strange to Rose, she’d never been here alone before, she’d never been here at night and she’d definitely not been here when she needed to stay hidden. No one could know what she was going to do. They’d stop her immediately. She’d half expected Susie to ring in and warn everyone but security had let Rose in so she assumed she was safe. 

Finally, she reached her office. She had never really understood why she had an office seeing as she never used it but it had become useful as the years went on merely as a storage facility to keep everything that was too dangerous, too secretive or too precious to take home. Rose knew what she was looking for. As soon as she’d heard the rumours of the walls between the parallel worlds being open again she had moved this one specific item into the most secure vault she had access to. The dimension canon. It worked before when Davros was trying to destroy reality. Rose had loved that day. Not the end of all universes part but the fact that she got to see her Doctor again, and her friends that she hadn’t seen in years and new companions who had cared for The Doctor when she couldn’t. Of course, it had to end in heartbreak as she had to say goodbye, but at least that time she got her Doctor. 

She opened the vault and, with a smile, pulled out the dimension canon from its hiding place. It was time to get this show on the road. 

Rose continued along the corridor and down seven flights of stairs to the garage. She knew that there would be a car in here somewhere that she could take with every intention of returning it later. Maybe. She spotted a Land Rover in the corner and hopped in. All the cars worked on face recognition now and Rose had enough authority to gain access to any vehicle she required. Perks of being The Doctor’s wife and the daughter of the man who had re-established the entire company. She drove out of the garage and into the night, she could relax now, she was finally on her way home. 

Several hours later, she arrived at the airport. Now getting a dimension canon, which basically looks like a massive gun, through London airport security was not going to be easy. Rose sat down outside, in a discreet corner without any cameras, and pulled out the canon. Somehow, she was going to have to figure out to disable this thing so that it wouldn’t set off the alarms and make it look a lot more conspicuous. Luckily, the canon wasn’t the only thing that Rose had picked up from Torchwood. She’d managed to grab a handy box which makes the contents appear to be completely harmless: a tool designed exactly for this sort of issue. Yet, this wouldn’t solve the alarm problem, Rose would have to do that herself. She looked at all the wires and wonder how on earth she could disable in a way that the canon could still work. There was a little tab on the right hand side that looked like perhaps it could do something. Rose had no idea and it would be a risk but if The Doctor had taught her anything it was that taking a risk and taking a stand was better than being safe and just going back home. She pulled the tab. Nothing happened. She didn’t really know what she’d expected but something inside her was saying that it worked. Was it her old age or was Rose starting to get a bit delusional?

With her head held high but her whole body a shaking wreck of nerves, Rose made her way through security, certain that the anxious look on her face would give away the fact that she was essentially hauling a weapon onto a flight. Except it wasn’t actually a weapon but more of a high tech transportation device and they let you take pushchairs on planes so surely it would be fine. She didn’t think that the security guards would give her time to explain that sort of thing. 

By some sort of miracle, it worked, Rose made it through and onto the plane. As she was taking off into the sky, she whispered a silent pray to her Doctor. He’d have been proud of her for this, after all he was the one who taught her everything she knew about technology and gadgets. She couldn’t wait to see him again. She wondered what his new face would look like. Would he be older? Younger? Probably not. Would he finally be a ginger? Would he still have the same impeccable dress sense and a love for a matching coat? It was so hard to picture what he would look like besides the faces she knew. Rose knew better than most that you could never predict who The Doctor would change into but she knew, deep down in her heart, that she would know him when she saw him. 

 

Finally she landed in Norway. This place held so many memories in Rose’s heart, mainly the very worst but she still liked to visit here from time to time to just sit on the sands and reminisce of when she was so much younger and so unaware of everything that she would go on to do. The first time she’d ever been her, the Torchwood Institute, in this universe anyway, had only just been set up. Her Dad and Mickey had been working on setting up the company and fighting back against the cybermen. Since then, Torchwood had become so much bigger, fighting every alien threat not known to man and Rose and The Doctor had been right on the frontline. 

She’d gotten a taxi from the airport to Dårlig Ulv-Stranden – also known as Bad Wolf Bay – and being back on that sand again with the sound of waves crashing against the shore made Rose’s eyes fill with tears. For the first time, this was not going to the place for endings and goodbyes but for the start of something new. This time, she wasn’t going to be trapped here, she was going to break through the barriers of the universe. Well at least that’s what she hoped would happen. Rose didn’t actually know if any of this plan was going to work but it was the only hope she had and her best shot at reaching The Doctor again.

Rose pulled out the dimension cannon and strapped it across her body, the heavy weight taking her back to the first time she’d used it to jump across universes. The black body of it was cold under her palms as she grasped it tight. Here goes nothing she smiled as she shot the cannon into the sky. 

And then she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. This is the first chapter of a Thirteen/Rose fanfiction that I'm super excited about. Please let me know what you think of it - this is my first time writing fanfiction - and anything you'd like to see happen in future chapters. I currently don't really know how long this is going to be, or how often I'm going to be able to update it (I'm going to try for weekly to begin with but definitely at least monthly). Anyway, I hope you enjoy xx


End file.
